The Fosters and the Skowitzi Family
by PrincessFantasy78
Summary: This is the best part of the memories like is Emily Skowitzi was born in 1988 and Maya Skowitzi was born in 1990, in Moscow, Russia. Their parents name was Stephan and Avanna Foster, but like from long time ago. Their one-and-only cousin, Frankie Foster but she always wanted to help them by taking care of them. Since they grow up so fast, their life has changes from one to another.


**Hello, today this is the characters that I have made for the two Russian Girls are born but this is how that I wanted to create FHIF fanfic. By the way let me show it this way that how when Frankie Foster has arrived to see her new cousins from a long time ago. Long time ago in 2011 when I wanted to make those characters on the sheet of paper but I don't know where I do with it but I'll make sure I'll make another one in no time. Let me start with timeline like about in 1988. Check it out!**

In the year of 1988 the month of September it was Moscow the city of Russia. There was cool/warm breeze outside and leaves are falling and falling and falling to the ground and the winds are whistling and there was this big house with yellow and white.

There was a father of the family his name is Stefan Skowitzi and his wife Avanna Foster who was married to her but in the early of 1980s.

Long time ago in Moscow, Russia. Avanna Foster who had on a beautiful dress a maxi one to her feet. She is 9 months pregnant with her first child and also her husband thought there will be a baby boy inside of her an now it is a baby girl inside of her. Stefan Skowitzi, a happy husband and said that he wanted children and by the way he cannot wait to see his firstborn daughter to be arrived. Today is September 28, 1988 at 12:30PM while the Foster family were arrived a 3-year-old Frankie Foster who came over there to the Skowitzi's place and then also she talk to her auntie Avanna Foster is preparing for her new firstborn child and she is ready to be here and said.

"Are you ready for your new cousin to be arrived?" asked Avanna

"Yes, auntie. Yay! Cousin here soon?" asked Frankie

"Not yet, sweetie. Your little female cousin is coming today." said Avanna

"How long it will be, auntie?" asked Frankie

"It'll just take a like minutes before your cousin is arrived, Frankie." said Avanna

"Awww, my dear sister, Avanna. It's so glad that my daughter will be having a cousin now at least she has her half-older brother here he is 10 years old and she is 3." said Kathryn "Isn't that right, Henry?"

"Yes, Kathryn. I can't wait for my first cousin to be arrived." said Henry in Russian accent

"Okay, honey." said Avanna in Russian accent "We'll be having lunch soon."

"Okay." said Frankie

"Oooh." said Avanna "Contractions are getting faster and faster anyway. I can't take this pain"

"Are you alright, sister?" asked Kathryn

"Yes I am, my sister Kathryn because looks like it's about time that my baby is coming right now." said Avanna

"Oh no." said Kathryn

"O, moy bog! Stefan, prishlo vremya! Rebenok idet!" Avanna said as she shouted in Russian

"Eto vremya dlya nashego rebenka, prikhodit!" Stefan yell in Russian

"Pryamo seychas eto!" shouted Avanna in Russian so as her water starting to break as they rushed to the hospital.

They have arrived at the doctor's office and tells him that it's time for her baby to come, they made it just in time. Stefan is carrying Avanna by her legs and then he sit her down in the wheelchair, but she starts screaming in pain. When Kathryn, and her husband, her daughter and her half-son sitting right here waiting for their cousin to be arrived. As soon then, it was screaming in pain but when it comes to it, Avanna in labor is giving birth to a baby and Stefan is holding her hand and push.

"Alright, Mrs. Foster, you're almost there and you're doing great." the doctor said

"I didn't want to die, Stephen!" Avanna crying in pain bu she cannot take it anymore

"No no you are not gonna die." Stephan said in Russian "You're doing great, so breathe."

"I know, honey." she said "From now on, I got to let the pain ou-" she gasp as she is in pain

"It's time, it's time!" Stephan said

"Come on now, push push!" the doctor said as Avanna keeps pushing and pushing while she screams in pain while he's held her hand but she squeeze it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Avanna screamed as the pain is over but the baby came out crying loud

"She's here, Avanna!" Stephan proud and said "You did a really great job!"

"I want to see my daughter!" Avanna said

"They'll have to clean her first." Stephan said

The doctor's clean the newborn baby with a towel but then it keeps crying but suddenly, but the doctors finish cleaning her after birth she wakes up she wanted to hold her new baby.


End file.
